


Dolls and Toys

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Voodoo doll, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Fundy shows Dream a new toy he made. It's his favorite one yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

It was not the sun that woke Dream up, nor the comfortable sheets or sound of unrestrained laughter outside his base. It was the fox straddling his hips and warm paws spread against his chest. A grin wound up on his face as he slipped his eyes open, wordlessly greeting his husband by thrusting his clothed dick against his ass. 

"Not yet, boy", the fox commanded, voice an octave lower than normal. He took a paw off of him to reach into the pocket of his slacks. A moment later he presented a small white figurine in his palm. It was a sphere stuck on a cylinder, two black dots and a curved line scrawled on the top that matched the pattern on Dream's mask. 

Fundy turned it in his fingers until the bottom was towards the other's face. Dream had to bite back a laugh at what had been carved there- a hole that resembled a puckered human anus. 

The fox's grin widened as he brushed the tip of his index finger over the orifice. Dream grimaced, oddly feeling his rear spread from behind as if someone were pressing a dildo against his entrance. 

"Wait, voodoo? You're a witch doctor now?", Dream asked, confused yet intrigued. 

"Learned a few new tricks while programming last night", Fundy said matter of factly. Dream noted that he did not specify what he had been trying to do. "Made a nice little toy for us to play with. Was hoping you'd be willing to try it out today". 

Dream quickly nodded, hands settling on the other's hips. The fox studied his face, trying to gauge his expression as he dipped the tip of his finger inside the doll's hole. The other man gripped him more tightly, feeling the digit against his inner walls despite no appendage being present in his body. The intrusion felt much bigger than a normal finger; this was more like being eased onto a fully erect cock. He rolled his hips, not sure whether to press back against the phantom or up against the man who could surely feel his erection by now.

Something dark passed over Fundy's eyes before he began thrusting his finger, pressing deeper with every push in. Dream inhaled sharply through his teeth, fighting the urge to just grab his husband by the wrists and shove him against a wall. 

The fox was up to his knuckles by now. He lowered his hand to his crotch where he brushed the doll against his dick. Dream's mouth fell open, the stimulation more overwhelming than he was prepared to handle first thing in the morning. 

"Fuck, you're gonna make me bust already", he groaned. All at once the limb was removed, leaving him panting and on edge against the mattress. The fox leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later", he said. Without another word he lifted his legs off of his spouse and walked out of the room. Dream watched him leave, baffled by the sudden exit. 

He stayed in bed for a few more minutes, trying to decide if he wanted to jerk off now or wait and see what his husband planned on cooking up with his new coding magic. The softening of his cock seemed to decide for him, mind no longer as hazy with desire. 

He slowly got up and walked into the storage room. Fundy was there, hunched over a crafting table with planks and sticks in his paws as if nothing happened. 

Before Dream could question him an explosion from outside alerted his ears, followed by multiple people screaming. He pulled his mask over his face before turning towards the door of their base. 

"I'll see you in a few hours", he said before running out. 

\---

The cause of the noise was about what he expected- another small build had been destroyed as an act of revenge. He did not even know what it was or who it belonged to; just another mark on his country's history; business as usual. 

As soon as he took a step towards the people involved in the chaos he stopped dead in his tracks as a strong sensation ripped through his body. Something was inside his ass. It was softer than the finger phantom he had taken earlier that morning, but much bigger. It rivaled some of the largest dildos he had ever rode. It slipped out slightly before entering again, this time deeper. Dream doubled over, getting on his hands and knees. The limb thrust itself far into him. He pounded his fist against the ground to keep himself from crying out as it brushed against his prostate. Cum soiled the inside of his pants. 

Dream shakily rose to his feet as soon as he could move again. He thanked every god he could think of that his sweats were thick enough that no moisture seeped through to the other side. As he stood he bit his lip, feeling the dick still inside of him every time he moved. 

He thought back to what Fundy had told him before he left the base. About how he would have "plenty of time to cum". 

He swallowed thickly. What kind of sadist had he married?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition. Just had to get it out of the way.

Fundy slowly pulled the doll off his dick. He was still rock hard, but he tried to ignore it enough to let the lusty fog clear from his head. 

The dream replica was good. Its hole looked realistic, the inside was human like, the aesthetic fit his husband perfectly. But it was not able to do everything he wanted it to yet. 

Fundy pulled the waistband of his pants over his cock before padding into the room he more or less used as an office. He reached for his chest of redstone and other bits of magic and got to work altering his little creation. 

\---

Fundy was not sure how he did it, with a hard on that could break diamonds no less, but it was finished. The small figurine in his paw vibrated slightly like a person shivering in the cold. Or like a sub that had been caught being bratty. The line that made up its mouth was set in a serious expression. Even its beady eyes seemed humorless. 

"Sure", the doll said to someone. "I'll meet you on the hill in a bit. Just let me-". 

Fundy gently slid his palm along the bottom of the doll, skin grazing its entrance. Dream's voice caught in his throat for a moment, mouth opening the smallest bit and eyes slipping shut. 

"I'm fine", he said after a moment. 

Fundy's lips curled into a villainous grin. His doll was perfect now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and loaded with smut, I promise. Also I'll try to get chapter three out sooner than it took me to do this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream bit his tongue until he was sure it would bleed. He had lost track of what George was saying long ago. He couldn't hear much over the rapid pulse of his own heart and blood flowing away from his head. His friend turned away from him, likely taking a break in the conversation for a moment. Dream saw his opportunity. He quickly fumbled out an excuse about needing to relieve himself before bolting for the other side of the hill.

As soon as he was alone he braced himself against the trunk of a tree and caught his breath. His face was hot and sweaty beneath the plastic mask. He had shifted it lower than usual to cover the silent o-face he had been making all morning. The rest of his body faired no better. his pants were tight against his thighs, fabric straining against the unsubtle hard on that refused to leave him. 

Dream yanked down his sweats and reached behind himself. He nudged his fingers at his hole experimentally. It gaped as if he had an extra large dick lodged inside, exactly what he felt rubbing against his walls with each step that day. The phantom cock pressed against his prostate, but never moved from that spot, keeping him on edge. With his fingers added he had to bite his lip to keep himself from keening, certain the noise would travel over the bushes to where George was waiting for him less than a hundred feet away. 

He slid his hand inside himself, easily swallowing his digits down to his knuckles with no prep. His eyes rolled back. He spread his fingers, stretching his innards further. They retained the shape of the dick as he closed them again. Without removing his hand from himself dream reached into his pockets for the few carrots he always had on hand. He plucked up the fattest he could grab and dipped it between the halves of his ass. This time he could not stop himself; he let out a lewd groan at the sensation of smooth vegetable sliding along his inner walls.

He was so riled up from all that day's teasing that it took him only a few pumps to leave a splatter of white across the grass. Dream panted for a moment, trying to clench around the carrot but only feeling air between himself and the makeshift toy. It seemed his husband also enjoyed his little escapade. 

Dream let the carrot fall out of his hand and hurriedly yanked his pants back up. Deep red creeped through his face as he ran up the hill to meet with his friend again, realizing his boner was no closer to being taken care of. 

He was in for a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i wanted to get these out quicker? lol  
> been thinking about too many projects at once and new ideas for one shots pop up faster than i can write them down. i'm sorry about the gaps between chapters, but a bitch be busy


	4. Chapter 4

Dream stumbled up to the front door of his base. He nearly fell to the ground as he reached the door, knees weak and ready to give out at any second. He slumped against the wall as soon as the door shut behind him. 

His entire body throbbed with pleasure and pain. He had not been able to think straight ever since he woke up that morning. All the stimulation he had been forced to endure that day had taken its toll. He loved the feeling- the burning, the suspense, the fullness, the addictive itch it left in his core- but it was finally starting to feel like too much. 

Dream slid down the wall until his ass hit the floor. He lifted his mask as he panted. Despite everything his dick was still squirting pre-come, mingling with the fluids from earlier. He reached under his waistband and pulled his cock out of his pants, sighing with relief once he was free from the fabric rubbing his reddened skin. 

His ears perked up once he heard what sounded like leather against stone. He snapped his head up in time to see Fundy standing at the beginning of the hallway, stance cocky and tail flicking with amusement behind his unclothed legs. Though his eyes were covered by the brim of his hat his mouth was twisted into a wide smirk. 

"Did my slut like his toy?". 

Dream nodded weakly.

The fox approached him slowly, clearly enjoying the sight of him on the ground. Dream watched him grow closer, subconsciously spreading his legs a little further, a learned habit from spending so many days with the other man. Fundy squatted to his level. Only now did Dream realize there was something in his paw. A glimpse of white in his peripheral vision gave him all the information he needed to figure out what it was. 

His husband held the doll up to his mouth. Dream looked at it cross eyed. He noticed how full it was. Thick fluid overflowed from its hole and dripped down the sides. Even now he could feel it sloshing inside of him, so palpable tat at times he worried his friends would see his stomach bulging. 

Fundy nudged the toy against his lips. Its rim grazed his skin and his entire body shuddered. 

"Fun- Fundy, I can't-", he stuttered. His husband shushed him by cupping the back of his head. 

"You made this mess by squeezing my cock. Now you have to clean it up", Fundy said, punctuating his words with a firmer press of the object against his face.

Dream finally opened his mouth enough to let his tongue slip out. He gave it the tiniest lick and immediately had to bite his lip again at the shockwaves it sent down his spine. He heard Fundy mutter disapproval at him before the paw behind his ears tightened its grasp. The doll was shoved past his teeth and forced hard against his tongue.

Dream heard himself scream as the toy was ground against him. He convulsed at the intense stimulation, back arching and limbs shaking. Something hot and sticky landed on his chest as his balls empty for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Fundy grabbed his chin and tilted his husband's head back, letting the sour cum flow down his throat. Dream swallowed obediently, no energy left to resist him. Praises were murmured in his ears. Soft lips brushed against his face, so gentle and loving. Dream used what little strength he had to kiss him back. 

"We should do this again", the fox proposed, stroking his husband's thigh. The other man nodded exhaustedly, too tired to verbally agree. Fundy reached for his mask and pulled it off his head before laying it on the floor beside them and doing the same to his own hat. He pulled Dream against his chest. His husband melted against him. 

"Get some sleep, my slut", he whispered. He let Dream rest. He felt that he had earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter for this series. I originally planned on it being longer, but I ended up preferring working on oneshots a lot more than I thought I would. Still, better to have an ending like this than to leave a fic forever unfinished, at least in my opinion. 
> 
> I'm not done writing about sub!Dream and phantom sex though. More of that coming in the future. 
> 
> Stay horny.


End file.
